


Playing Dress-Up

by charleybradburies



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Clothing, Community: 1_million_words, Dogs, Drabble, Dress Up, Eggsy is a Little Shit, Families of Choice, Family, Family Feels, Female-Centric, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Originally Posted on Tumblr, POV Female Character, Sibling Love, Siblings, Sisters, Team as Family, Ties & Cravats, why am I not surprised that's a tag?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 22:11:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3826840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what it sounds like. </p><p>(Not really, duh.)</p><hr/><p>Written for my "kingsversary" (4.20) aka the one-month anniversary of changing my Tumblr url to my Kingsman one.<br/>{ <a href="agentroxylancelots.tumblr.com">agentroxylancelots</a> }</p><p>If you want to see it on Tumblr, it's right <a href="http://agentroxylancelots.tumblr.com/post/116971734439/month-iversary-kingsman-drabble-4-20-15">here. </a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Dress-Up

“You look good, Rox.”

Eggsy’s voice is genuine, though she’s not convinced.

“Really works. You’re a bowtie kind o’ gal.”

“I dunno what kind o’ gal I am, ya sentimental wanker,” she groans, and the door swings open. She’s not sure why they bothered closing any doors around here.

Well, she knew why Michelle did.

Daisy rushes in and yanks herself up onto Roxy’s bed. J.B. tries unsuccessfully to jump up, then decides to pad over to Eggsy’s feet and sit down on top of them. 

"Pretty," Daisy declares, pointing at Roxy in the mirror.

"Toldja," mouths Eggsy smugly.


End file.
